


A sick confession

by Merc_with_a_spider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is tired, Confession, Dr.McCree is in the house, Genji teases him, Hanzo is sick, M/M, Mute Hanzo can't interrupt, Poor Hanzo must write on a board, Sick kisses are lit, let her rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merc_with_a_spider/pseuds/Merc_with_a_spider
Summary: Hanzo gets a cold and can't speak. He has to communicate through a board and Jesse uses that to his advantage to confess, I mean, if Hanzo can't speak that means he won't get cussed out in Japanese..





	

Hanzo could barely breathe.

His runny nose got so bad to the point where he practically had to carry a Kleenex box around the base. Now his nose was so stuffed, he could barely breathe. He had fevers and chills, and was pretty much the textbook definition of the flu. It wasn’t until Angela noticed that he was too weak to even pull the string of his bow, when she finally was fed up and basically banned him from joining any mission until he was back to normal, well, her definition of ready.

“Hanzo, for the _fifth_ time today, you are unfit to be on any mission, no matter how small it may be!” “Untrue, I made it-” Hanzo is interrupted by a flurry of coughs that wracked throughout his body, “ _approximately-_ ” He attempted to strain out the last bit of the sentence, but his throat decided to close up. He coughed behind the white mask, it beginning to actually slide up a bit due to him coughing so much. “You were saying.” She said with a certain smugness to her voice. With the little strength that he had left from the coughing fit, he glared at her. With a sigh she turned in her desk and opened a drawer, “Hanzo, just take it easy and soon your body will take care of it.” she grabbed a small bag and stood, “Unless you’ll finally let me treat you-” “That will not be _necessary._ ” Hanzo quickly added, his voice straining at the end. She shook her head and resumed what she was doing, which was walking to the cabinet. “Then you’re just going to have to deal with it.” She opened the cabinet pulling a small rectangular white board along with a black expo marker.

“Well, until then, I want you resting your throat. So that means, no speaking at all.” She spoke handing Hanzo the items, “Consider yourself mute until I say you may speak again.” “That seems a bit un-” Hanzo trailed off seeing the stern look in Angela’s eyes. _‘Fine.’_ He scribbled on the board. She smiled at him and began pushing him out. “Suck on the cough drops inside the bag, drink lots of fluids, and get plenty of rest! Don’t let me catch you in the training rooms again.” And with that Hanzo was out of the Med-Bay and in the hall. Hanzo wanted to growl in frustration, but he knew that doing so would only hurt him, so he decided against it and began to trek towards the kitchen for some tea.

As he grew closer to the kitchen a robotic-sounding voice with a Japanese accent hit his ears. Well.. with what little he could hear, they were a bit clogged, but not too much. Not that Angela needed to know. He faltered mid-step when the sound of a deep rumbly laugh filled the empty space. He recognised that deep sultry voice anywhere. “I reckon that may be true, partner.” He chuckled and turned his gaze towards Hanzo who stumbled into the kitchen. “Hey there Hanzo, are ya still feelin’ under the weather?” He asked softly. Hanzo merely nodded and began writing on the board. _‘Unfortunately yes, I have also lost speaking privileges.’_ Jesse bit back a laugh, and instead nodded understandingly. “I told you to get the flu shot, brother. Now look at you, mute and weak.” Genji teased, putting on a disapproving look. He knew they wouldn’t be able to see his face behind his visor, but with his body language he seemed to achieve it when Hanzo’s face dropped to a frown.

Hanzo wiped the board off and wrote again. _‘I am not mute nor weak.’_ To prove his point he decided to speak. “I can speak perf-” His voice suddenly squeaked at the end and all three men jumped at the sound of it. Hanzo cleared his throat and tried to speak once more, but all that came out was a croak. He lost his voice. Genji essentially lost it, and began to mock him. “What was that, brother? I need you to speak up for me~” Hanzo felt the tips of his ears beginning to burn. Oh, if looks could kill, Genji would be dead twice over. “Lay off yer brother, can’t ya see he’s sick?” Jesse began, trying to not show the smile threatening to break across his lips. “Alright, alright, besides you must excuse me, I must meet with Zenyatta to begin our meditation.” Genji bid them farewell, not before prodding once more at Hanzo which ended in Hanzo throwing the marker at him. “Ya know,” Jesse started, “You shouldn’t throw things, ya ain’t prepared ta lose.” Hanzo rolled his eyes and began to open the cabinets. “Lookin’ for anything in particular?”

_‘Tea’_ Hanzo absentmindedly wrote, more preoccupied with trying to find his tea which was usually in the 3rd cabinet right behind the rice crackers that hardly anyone touched. “Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news..” Hanzo turned to look at McCree who had taken off his hat and held it to his chest. A solemn look stretched across his face, as he looked at the ground. “Unfortunately, Lena used the last bit of tea last night.” Hanzo suppressed the groan trying to surface and closed the cabinet. There goes that plan then. He was hoping the steam from the tea would help his sinuses. He sighed and began to walk to his room. “Hold on, darlin’.” Jesse caught his arm and pulled him back. Had this been any other day, Hanzo would’ve pulled his arm away and certainly not allowed for McCree to pull him, but he was sick. “Pull up a chair, Dr. McCree is in.” Hanzo chuckled despite it hurting a bit and wrote on his board. _‘Dr. McCree?’_

Jesse grinned at him and Hanzo was glad he had sat down, for that grin made his knees weak. “Yessire, yer in the hands of’a trained professional.” Jesse grabbed a pot and filled it with water, placing it on the stove with a high fire. “Now we wait for it to boil.” He stated, pulling up a stool to where Hanzo was seated, “Shall we play a game?” Hanzo cocked his head to the side quizzically. _‘Game?’_ “Yeah, ya got a board let’s play some tic-tac-toe.” Hanzo looked at Jesse for a bit before bursting into laughter then turning into a coughing fit. Jesse was a bit glad that Hanzo was preoccupied with his coughs and not noting the blush growing on his cheeks. He sure was a sucker when Hanzo laughed, his laugh being rare, always filled him him with pride when it was him that did it. He patted Hanzo’s back, not knowing if it would help but worth a try. Hanzo waved him off and wrote on his board. _‘Aren’t we a little too old for that game?’_ Jesse snorted and pried the marker out of Hanzo’s hand. “Yer never too old for tic-tac-toe!”

Jesse erased Hanzo’s message and began drawing the ‘board’ for it. Hanzo shook his head, but decided to entertain Jesse, besides he did not mind the cowboy’s presence. He had grown quite fond of him, but for obvious reasons Hanzo did not act upon those feelings and thought it would be best if he merely forgot about them. Hanzo was nearly 40 now, he wasn’t someone who was young and preoccupied by little things like a _crush-_ not that he had a crush on Jesse. Jesse on the other hand, was going mad. When he had heard that Genji had an older brother he was surprised. Genji never really mentioned his brother until he heard the story of Hanzo, how he had hurt Genji. He could admit he antagonised the older Shimada to the point where he envisioned him like a monster. Genji told Jesse that he had forgiven Hanzo and not to fret, so he let it simmer down but told himself that if he ever met him. He’d give him a talkin’ to and let him know what an asshole he was.Yet, when Hanzo first arrived, he was stricken. The way he held himself, just basically screamed out, well, _honour._ The thing Hanzo says he must reclaim, like Jesse knows that Hanzo still resented himself for that day, that will live in infamy, but Jesse thinks just by pledging to work alongside with Overwatch he’s already there. At least he’s already halfway there to reclaiming his honour. Not to mention, but the older Shimada was gorgeous.

As time went on, he and Hanzo grew closer and so that little feeling of just physical attraction, budded into something romantical. Now, _dare he say it_ , he was practically in love with him. In the span of a year, Jesse managed to fall in love with Hanzo. When he told Genji, he nearly had a heart attack when Genji tried to run out his room yelling Hanzo’s name, claiming he had something important to tell him. Genji since then, has tried to hook them up. Jesse has tried to tell him that it’s not necessary, that he’ll use his charms, but as Genji had put it, _‘Hanzo was more oblivious than a blind person.’_ For someone who used to run a clan, and had to learn to read body language, it was funny to see him not registering when someone was flirting with him. He remembered how jealous he got when he saw someone else flirting at him during a mission once.

He and Hanzo were both undercover and were staking out a bar that was rumoured to be a front for Talon. He had gone to hit the loo, and when he returned he saw some fellow chatting him up. He had half a mind to go up to the guy and telling him off, but he realised that he had no right to. They weren’t together, nor was part of their cover had them as partners. So he sat back down next to Hanzo, who turned to him and gave him a nod and turned back to the man currently asking Hanzo about what he liked to do with his spare time. Jealousy brooded in his chest, but he kept quiet and listened to them ‘flirt’. At the time Jesse didn’t realise that in fact that the man was the only one flirting, Hanzo was not reciprocating at all. Jesse’s will pretty much broke when the man touched Hanzo, by placing his hand on his bicep and exclaiming how firm he was. Jesse had opened his mouth to tell the guy off when Hanzo spoke with a certain edge to his voice. ‘Forgive me, but can you take your hand off of me. It makes me uncomfortable.’ Embarrassed the guy scampered off, maybe finally realising he shouldn’t be barking up that tree. To this day, Jesse will never forget the look Hanzo looked when he had told him the poor guy had been flirting with him. ‘And here I just assumed he wanted to become friends.’ He said offhandedly, and he laughed feeling relieved.

Jesse looked up and saw Hanzo staring at the board with a degree of intensity, you’d think they were playing chess. A soft smile tugged at his lips, as Hanzo finally picked a spot of where to place his ‘O’. Jesse looked back at the board and during all his daydreaming, he hadn’t noticed that Hanzo had set it up in a way that no matter where Jesse placed his ‘X’, he would lose. Jesse let out a low whistle and he looked up at Hanzo. Even with the white face mask on, he could tell the bastard was smirking. Jesse covered his eyes and placed his ‘X’, before muttering, “Give me an honourable death.” Hanzo smiled and took the marker, brushing their fingers momentarily, a small spark trailed down his spine but he brushed it off. He placed his ‘O’ on the far right corner, and thus he won against McCree in tic-tac-toe. Jesse spread his fingers and looked at the board, somehow the other man had managed to create a system that would allow him to win no matter what. This man was remarkable. “You’ve bested me, sir.” He said bowing slightly before standing to grab the water from the stove that had come to a boil.

Hanzo’s cheeks tinted a bit, and he hoped it wasn’t too noticeable. He could blame it on the sickness, if anyone asked. He watched as McCree stood, and walked to the stove. His broad back, covered by the _serape_ , as McCree called it, faced him and he had to admit that it was something he had found incredibly attractive about McCree. There was a certain bigness to him, just the way he presented himself. He always did everything with a, ‘go big or go home’ attitude, as they said. If he had to describe McCree in one word, it would be _fool_. Everything McCree did, he did foolishly. How he spoke, how he always joked, and how teased with everyone. Not to mention he was dressed as a cowboy. Yet, if he can call McCree a fool, then Hanzo was one as well. Hanzo had fallen for this cowboy, and was entranced by everything about him. The way he laughed, and how he did it with his entire body, even the little wrinkles he would get by his eyes when he did. Albeit he didn’t like it, he had grown fond of the smell of the smoke that clung to him whenever he smoked his cigarillos. He admired how McCree always managed to brighten up a room with all his foolish antics. So many things that the cowboy himself, likely did not know he did, had managed to capture the older dragon’s heart.

He watched how McCree oured the hot water into a bowl and walked over semi-slowly trying not to spill it. Hanzo placed the board on his lap, allowing McCree to place the bowl in front of him. “Go ahead ‘nd take that there mask off.” Jesse said pointing his finger at Hanzo’s mask, moving it in a circular motion. Hanzo obliged and removed it, placing it to the side and was able to feel the heat from the water rising to hit his face. Jesse unclipped his serape, and pulled it off. “So you’re gonna sit there, and let that steam hit yer face. Help ya with your sinuses.” Hanzo nodded, understanding what McCree was doing, he had done this once before. Didn’t he need something on top of his head to trap the heat in, like a towel? Before he could reach to grab his board to ask, he felt something cover his head. He was beginning to question what it was, when the smell of cigarillos hit him.

_Jesse_ , he thought. He felt himself grow hot, but not from the heat, instead of the feeling of intimacy of thinking the other man’s name in such a way. He pulled the serape closer, acting as if he were fixing it, but he was relishing in it. He felt as if this was the closest he would get to embracing the cowboy. His smell enveloping him, _shrouding him_ , he felt as though McCree himself was the one embracing him.

Jesse stood to the side watching Hanzo as he fixed his serape, I mean, he did kind of throw it on him. He settled back on stool and turned his attention to Hanzo. The older Shimada brother was sitting there, sick as a dog, with his serape on him and not to mention McCree was happy to play doctor for him. He could treat Hanzo with all the home remedies he knew, and help nurse him back to health. _Kind of like a boyfriend,_ he thought, but shook it off. His thoughts recalled to earlier when he was here with Genji and he was teasing Jesse about how he was most likely going to grow old waiting for Hanzo to notice him. He had laughed it off, but that was a slight fear of his. He didn’t want to wait too long before he got the balls to tell Hanzo how he felt, these were precious moments he was wasting! Still, he was so afraid that when he finally did, he won’t even finish his confession before Hanzo shuts him down. He’ll probably go off on some rant about how Jesse was a _foolish cowboy or-_ ... Hanzo is sick right now.. He wouldn’t be able to shoot him down, sure he could start scribbling on that board as fast as lightning, but at least Jesse will be able to get it all out. As long as he got it out, it was all fine. If Hanzo rejected him, it was fine, sure it'll be awkward for a bit but he'll deal with it when it comes.. And if Hanzo felt the same.. Jesse swallowed thickly, a bit of heat pooled at his cheeks and lower abdomen, but he shook it off. One step at a time. He knew that if he didn’t confess soon, he was going to go mad. Everything Hanzo did felt like the other man was straight out teasing him. Even now, Hanzo still looked like an angel, a sick one, but an angel nonetheless.

So Jesse McCree had a plan. Was it fool proof? Not a chance. Will it end badly? Most likely, but it was like they said, ‘Go big or go home.’ It was already the evening and it was at least another hour before anyone would come down to start dinner, so no interruptions. No sharp items in reach, so no fear of stabbing. It was time to execute the plan, so first things first, get the marker away from him. Jesse reached over to grab the marker, and cleared his throat.

“Hey, uh.. Hanzo.” Hanzo lifted the serape to look at McCree, his face flushed from the heat. He raised an eyebrow in question, and it took every fibre of McCree’s body not to kiss the other man right then and there. “Look, uh,” Jesse’s face began to feel hot and he licked his lips nervously, “There’s somethin’ I-I’ve been meaning to say to ya.” He paused briefly, sending a quick prayer for the strength to not crash and burn here. Hanzo waited patiently as the other man, rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat multiple times. No, he did not notice how McCree’s biceps flexed, also, he thought that he may have been under that heat for too long. It appeared that McCree was a bit flushed. Everything about him screamed nervousness, but for what reason, the dragon did not know.

“Well.. God, I figured this would be a helluva a lot easier than this. Look, I ain’t gonna beat around the bush, so here it is.” He took in a deep breath, “I like you. And boy, when I say I like you, I mean _I like you._ Whenever I see you, I feel like a teenage boy again. All giddy about their crush or somethin’. I’ll admit, I’m using yer sickness a bit to my own advantage since I know ya can’t talk so you can’t shut me down immediately. Heh.. I even took yer marker hostage-” Jesse’s ramblings were cut short by a feverish Hanzo, who pulled Jesse down to meet his lips for a chaste kiss. Hanzo would’ve preferred to continue such act, but he was sick and he didn’t want to get his dearest sick.

“Oh darlin’, I think I would like some more.” Jesse teased, pulling Hanzo’s chin upwards, trying to once again savour those lips he’s been wanting from Hanzo for so long. He leaned down, but Hanzo moved his head a bit so he merely kissed the corner of his mouth. Reading the confusion etched onto Jesse’s face, Hanzo gestured himself and coughed to make his point. Jesse let out a low chuckle and brought his face back down to Hanzo’s face. “I’ve already have had that there flu shot, so don’t worry about me sweetheart. Besides,” He brought his face closer, Jesse’s lips mere millimeters away away from Hanzo’s, his breath hitting Hanzo with the smell of cigarillos Hanzo had grown to love, “I wouldn’t mind getting sick, then I could kiss ya whenever I wanted with no fear.” Unable to take it anymore, Hanzo leaned forward connecting them. The taste of cigarillos flooded his system and it kept him grounded. He knew this was real, a familiar taste of cinnamon came next, with the unsurprising taste of beer right after.

“Jesse..” He managed to croak out, and he felt Jesse smile against his lips before he pulled away with a dopey smile stretched across his lips. “Yes, sweetheart?” Hanzo leaned forward and grabbed the marker from Jesse’s hand, and scribbled furiously on the board. _‘I can taste my tea.’_ Jesse laughed nervously remembering that he had maybe left out that he had helped Lena finish that big pot of tea last night.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard about McHanzo week hella late, and I really want to participate so I hope you enjoyed this trash.  
> I got this prompt from, http://mchanzoprompts.tumblr.com/ this lovely tumblr, a while back. It was a sick au and Hanzo has to talk through a board and I lived. Since day one is Firsts, how about first kisses?  
> I wanted to keep this fic short, so forgive me if it feels a bit rushed. I wanted to get it out before the second day. Had I the time, I would've made this a multi-fic, but no time. Plus I procrastinate too much ;-;  
> Feel free to follow my tumblr, http://teamhunk.tumblr.com/ , I basically just shitpost and reblog a bunch of Overwatch, Yuri on Ice, and Voltron shit. Don't be scared to shoot me a message, I need more people to talk about McHanzo prompts.  
> Have a nice day~ ^-^


End file.
